The Greatest Pleasure in Life
by Layne1
Summary: What happens when a young woman of a questionable job falls in love with the one person who she was brought up to hate and was told never to love? Does her past hatred catch up with her love life, or will all else fail when he teaches her the Greatest Ple


"Eighteen,Nineteen,Twenty,Twenty-Eight,Thirty-Nine,Forty-Four,Fifty-Six dolla's"Evelyn McCawley cheered counting out her nightly earnings.She looked over at Jiselle Eversman,who was looking quite angry."It's not fair youse always make more den me!"She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Sorry I know how to please a man da right way!"Evelyn stuck out her tongue."How about you Kris?"Evelyn asked looking over at her other comrade Kristine Delaney."Um,Seventy-Two dolla's"She grinned leaning back in her chair.Evelyn laughed as Jiselle got up and stormed off.  
  
"Ya know being a whore ain't so bad as people make it seem"Kristine murmured taking a piece of her hair and twirling it around her finger.Kristine hailed from Ireland and she looked it too with hair that looked like a curly fire on top of her head.Her green eyes were the deepest emerald,complete with a oversized bust and bum.Kris liked her bigness though so it was alright with her.She stood at about 5'4"and wasn't "fat" as was the new word and she wasn't skinny either.  
  
Jiselle on the other hand was totally the opposite.She came from Greece a little over a year ago,where she met Evelyn,who was friends with Kristine.She stood at a tall 5'9" for a 16 year old.Her long ebony hair fell in cascades down her back and it had a slight wave to it.She had tanned skin,freckles adorning her nose and cheeks.Her caramel eyes always hinting at mischief,but yet commanding.She was by far the prettiest of the three which you wouldn't know from her nightly earnings at the Moulin Rouge,a tiny whorehouse named after the famed Moulin Rouge that was in Paris,France.She hated being a whore the most and usually let the other girls take her men,while she worked the bar.  
  
Evelyn had the most natural look.She was born in Germany,moved to France,then Scotland,and sailed over to America at age 11.Her chocolate brown hair fell just below her shoulder,It happened to curl at the ends.She was the second tallest right in the middle at 5'6" and 1/2.She also had tanned skin,but instead of freckles on her face,she had scars on her arms and legs. Small scars there and here,nothing any man she ever slept with would questions,not that they could see them in the candlelight anyway.She had the most beautiful blue eyes that made up for her uglyness as Dominic said.  
  
Dominic was the Moulin Rouge owner.He was the most handsome man ever created as Ivory said.He was alright in Evelyn's mind.He stood at 6'1 and had slicked back brown hair that usually looked black.He had dull brown eyes that never looked happy,except when he had his way with a new young whore.He was a cocky man,full of himself and to her best knowlegde he had nothing to be proud of in size.He was a jerk to say the least,but here at the Moulin Rouge the pay was good enough that Evelyn didn't mind.  
  
"So,W'at ar' we gonna do about Priscilla,Evie"Kristine asked,counting her money once more before stuffing it back into her bosom.Evie was sure it would be lost in there and Kris would make some young boy go fishing for it.But that was Kristine.  
  
"I t'ink we should just ignore 'er,I mean dat's what I do"Evelyn took a sip of her water.The cool fluid rushed down her throat in an icy surprise.Good,She thought as it washed away the taste left from the last man she gave pleasure too.She was about to ask Kristine a question when the front door opened and a young man walked in.He was clad in expensive clothing.With dark blonde hair and dreary hazel eyes,He looked almost like someone you'd find on the streets if it weren't for the rich cotton suit.  
  
Kristine smiled at Evelyn and suductively put down her glass.She then got up and walked over to the guy,leading him up the stairs.Playing with his tie,trailing her finger around his cheekbones."My friend is coming in right behind me"He announced as he and Kristine disappeared into the upstairs.Evelyn heard a thud above her and figured Crystal must of worked her magic on the 40-something guy who walked in and they must be about done.  
  
Evelyn didn't feel like taking the friend of the man who had just gone with Kristine.She felt dirty tonight for some reason.Not that she ever did,It was that last man that had made her feel truly like a 2 cents whore.The dread of the invietable jammed at her head.She started to feel a headache coming on.Jiselle was in a terrible mood with Evelyn and wouldn't come out of the backroom.Dominic wasn't there for once and it was a perfect hiding place.Ivory, Kristine, Crystal, Honey, Sweetie and Missy were all with clients.The new girl was with Dominic obviously showing off her skills to him. Evelyn felt sorry for her.The girl was only 14,with soft blonde curls and deep blue eyes.The poster girl for whores.  
  
Dominic probably wanted the first piece of her innocence.He was an awful man like that.He was 36,She was 14.It didn't matter though,Evelyn thought.She was 16,barely and she had been doing this since 15.Dominic didn't get her first.A newsie did.That was before the Moulin Rouge.The newsie had raped her in the park.Ever since she's hated them.All street-rats.She shivered at the thought.  
  
Who to give the guy too,Evelyn thought.Priscilla was the bitch of the Moulin Rouge,but she was good or so it goes.She was off,so was Jessy,Nicole,Virgin Mary and Marty.Damn,She thought.  
  
Evelyn was deep in thought as the man stepped into the Moulin Rouge.He examined the room looking for someone, the whore that would be his.Finally he noticed a girl in the corner looking deep in thought. He walked towards her and sat down next to her on the couch.She didn't even look up."'ello?" He asked waving his hand infront of her tanned face.She jumped a little and shook her head.  
  
"Oh Hi Honey"Evelyn drawled on,the dirty feeling left as she feasted her eyes on the man's friend.He was tall about 6'0" even as he sat on the couch.His skin was tanned a shade of olive and looked as if someone had rubbed oil over it.He wasn't dressed as richly,just a white shirt and brown slacks.He had rolled up his sleeves to about 1/4 the way.His muscles bulged as he shifted under Evelyn's gaze.He shook his head and brown hair flew in all directions.He peered back at her throught brilliant brown eyes.  
  
Evelyn was awestruck by this man.He was utterly beautiful and she was glad he was.Maybe this one would hold her and talk to her.Maybe he would ask her questions about what music she liked or if she had ever been to the theater or ballet.Maybe he would offer to take her and then they would go to the ballet and fall deeply in love.Evelyn mentally kicked herself.She thought this same story about every charming man she met.Something nagged at the back of her mind,This one seemed almost different.  
  
Evelyn wasted no time in reaching her goal of getting an offer to the ballet.She smiled and turned more towards him and without warning pushed his shoulders towards the couch arm and strattled him.His eyes grew big and as Evelyn leaned down slowly to take in his full pink lips,he stopped her.  
  
What? Whoa,What was that?,Evelyn thought.In the year she had been here never once had a guy stopped her from kissing him."What's wrong?"She asked,leaning back on her heels still in a strattle."I'se at least like ta know ya name."He answered.WHOA! Not once EVER had a guy wanted to know her name.Evelyn shook her head and rellocated back to her seat on the couch.She played with the red,soft velvet fabric of it."Do ya 'ave a name?"He asked.  
  
"It's Evelyn"Evelyn stated looking hard into his eyes,searching for something.What should she say? What's your name? What do you want to do? Do you want a room with me,Sir? What?."Yours?"That was stupid,Evelyn kicked herself mentally.  
  
"Ben Brooks"He stated.A look of warmth developed in his brown eyes;Something Evelyn had never seen before.An akward silence grew between them.He stared at her taking in her natural beauty,She stared at him taking in his astnoishing warmth.More than 98% of the guys she had gave herself to would of attacked her by now,but not this,this Ben Brooks.I knew he was different,Evelyn thought.  
  
A loud crash and a thud was registered as Honey's client came bounding down the stairs and headed straight out the door.Not even a word,just straight out the door.What a jerk,Evelyn thought.Soon Honey appeared at the top of the stairs and elegantly walked down.When she saw Evelyn and Ben Brooks sitting on the couch,She giggled and made a motion towards the now fresh and empty room.She giggled agian and disappeared behind the bar.  
  
"How about we goes up stairs,hon"Evelyn sugessted in her regular voice and not the New York one she aquired over the years.Ben Brooks nodded and stood.He was even taller than 6 feet at a good 6'4".Evelyn's heart melted.He had an unnatural italian beauty and he was tall;Something rare.One thing that made her heart race was tall,good looking men.It was torture to even look at him,Ben.She almost felt compleded to race to Jiselle's comforting arms and give Ben Brooks to Honey.  
  
But no,He was already leading her up the stairs.Soon they were outside the cream colored door.Evelyn's breathes were short and huffed.Ben kept looking at her."Is dis ya foist time?"He asked.Evelyn laughed and relaxed a little.  
  
"No"was all that she replied with.  
  
"Mine eitha'"He admitted and they entered the room.  
______  
  
Evelyn quietly shut the door behind them,scolding herself for ever getting involved. She knew that once she got her lips on his full pink ones, She would melt into a puddle of dreams and romance. A thought came to mind,Don't get immersed into the client,his life, or dreams. Dominic had said that to her on her first night. Don't get involved, The words lingered in a her head. She was shook abrubtly back to existence. Ben Brooks loomed infront of her like a pillar of the gods.  
  
His italian like features grew and materialized into something more than good looks. He was kind, love, and care bundled into that of a god.Evelyn sighed and tried her best to become her famed Best Whore on the East Coast reputation.  
  
"Ar' youse alwight?"Ben asked.No,She thought.Her mind deceived her heart and answered. "I'm alright,hunny" Evelyn licked her lips and moved closer to Ben. Her body ached to be next to him. To be one with him, but why? Why is she feeling this feeling for him? She was a foot away from him,an arms length. She could hear his deep breathes. She syncronized with him, breathing in with him one, two, three, four.  
  
He didn't move from his spot,only peered down at her through warm chocolate brown eyes. Evelyn brought her finger to his cheekbone as she had seen Kristine do. The pad of her index finger suddenly sparkled with energy as she drew it along his firm and defined jaw line. It was tortured to Evelyn, It clawed at her mind. Don't immerse yourself; never fall in love. That was it! That was what Dominic had told her. No,Evelyn though, I am not in love with him, I only know his name!,She told herself.  
  
Her feet betrayed her as did her mind to her heart and she closed in on Ben, sealing the gap between them. His bronze herculean arms encompassed her. Then it clicked, His italian features were that of Greek and not Italian. He was a greek god, and she was the lowly 2 bit whore selling herself on the street. Did the god feel for the whore, did his heart ache as he held her? A part of Evelyn's heart screamed yes, her mind screamed no.  
  
And there they stood in the middle of the dimly light room. Encircled by candle and the smoothly painted beige walls with the blood red and gold stripes. With the huge Victorian canopy bed beside them,with it's red velvet comforter and it's off white sheets. The white goose feather pillows looking like a sancutary to Evelyn. He held her close, breathing into her hair, the hair as chocolate as his eyes were as it fell in rivulets down her back and curled at the ends.  
  
Evelyn's head was gently crushed into his chest and locked beneath his chin. Her cheek was alongside the skin that showed from beneath his shirt. She realized that his shirt was already halfway open. Did I do that?,She thought. No, He walked in like that. She sighed in relief and dispair.  
  
The feeling of his skin agianst her's was like cold fire. It warmed her cheek and yet it burned. He was the forbidden fruit, The Life source. He was everything and the feel of the rise and fall of his chest agianst her cheek made her let out of a squeak of anguish. Ben looked down, "Ya shoah ya o.k.?" He asked truly conserned.   
  
"I'm really o.k.It's just..."Would she let everything come out? Evelyn's head was in a frenzy. The words started to tumbled out as she looked into those chocolate eyes."Being next to you makes me feel so uncomfortable,yet so secure"She babbled.  
  
She felt his body stiffen." Do ya not want me nea' ya?"He asked stilling holding onto her. It was torture, it was silent pain and ectascy.  
  
"I'm sorry I even said anything, let's just get this over with.."Evelyn trailed off. Ben was stroking her hair and rubbing her back. She had started to breath harder and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. Why, Why agian was she having this strange feeling for a man she didn't even know. She melted as he gently put his hands around her waist, enveloping her waist almost going around a second time. Evelyn's sobs faltered and she sighed into his shirt.  
  
"It's alwight" He cooed. He lifted her up, under her neck and knees and carried her to the bed as if it were their honeymoon. He sat and held her in his lap, stroking her hair and nuzzling. Evelyn couldn't even comprehand what was going on. She looked up at him,and in the pale light they both looked like Greek gods about to create the world. No, She was Pandora's Box and He was the stars. It would never work. But as she was crumpled in his lap, him holding tightly onto her, the littlest bit of Hope in Pandora's Box filled her heart.  
  
Her head was tilting upwards, his downwards and just as their lips were to touch, there was a tremdous crash. "Stupid whore! You bitch, I'll fuckin' kill you!" Kristine's man yelled. Ben's head shot up and he looked concerned.  
  
He didn't want to leave the safety of this woman, Evelyn's, arms. "I'se sorry.."He trailed off and gently placed her beside him and hurried out the door. Soon she heard Ben and the man arguing. Evelyn's tears trailed down her fast and she buried them into the down pillows.   
  
Soon she heard the pounding of angry feet agianst the stairs. And she knew what she must do. Falling from the bed and whipping the door open, Evelyn padded down the stairs to see Ben heading for the door. "Ben.." She yelled. He stopped and turned at the doorway. A smile spread across his face," Don't woiry, I'se be back.By da way..Call me Skittery." His face curled into a gentle smile and he walked out. Evelyn's heart jumped, thumping in her chest.  
  
"Oh..my..god."She fell on the stairway. It looked as if all the other whores were finished. She hadn't even noticed them at the bar. Kristine stood at the top of the stairwell. "Kris..I..oh..my..go..."Evelyn's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body fell forward down the last 4 steps and layed limp at the bottom. The last she heard was the whore's screaming her name and the probing of fingers. 


End file.
